Otra chica muerta
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: "Sé que me miras y sólo ves otra chica muerta" No fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Beth, pero de alguna manera, son las que siempre están en su mente cuando piensa en ella, algo que últimamente, dentro de su precara celda en el santuario, ocurre amenudo.


Cuando caminaba por las calles de Alexandria, con sus elegantes casas y sus aceras con gente viviendo su vida normal, solía pensar que esto te habría encantado.

Habrías caminado por el vecindario y mientras empujabas la carreola de Judith, quizá habrías pensado en alguna cosa a la que dejaste de prestar importancia, como que chicos eran los más guapos, o cual era la fachada más linda. Tonterías que cuando respiras solo para sobrevivir dejan de importar en lo absoluto.

Tu voz cantarina al entonar cualquier melodía habría encontrado el mejor de los públicos en esta gente que aun no estaba habituada a la desgracia y a la tristeza, esa gente que aun recordaba como sonaba la belleza al ser cantada.

No sé, quizá Deanna te habría "contratado" para la fiesta o cantarías para las misas de Gabriel. Tendrías el trabajo de conservar la felicidad.

¿Sabes algo? Cuando vi la impresión (en espantosa calidad) del ultrasonido de Maggie, recordé que una vez me dijiste que creías que un día ella y Glenn tendrían un bebé convirtiendo a Hershel en abuelo y vivirían felices con vacaciones, cumpleaños y picnics de verano... Pero no me dijiste que sentirías tú al convertirte en tía, ahora siento que debí haberlo preguntado, sé que te haría feliz, pero me habría gustado escucharlo expresado con tus palabras. Yo sé que es muy temprano para saber si el bebé será niño o niña pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si llevará tu nombre, el de tu padre, o en su defecto, quizá el nombre de alguien de la familia de Glenn, ¿Tendré que soportar eso? En realidad no lo sé... también recuerdo que mientras pasaba la ecografía a Abraham me di cuenta de que lo único que sabía realmente, es que te encantaría ver como había regresado la luz a los ojos de tu hermana.

"Nunca volverás a ver a Maggie otra vez" Me cuesta aceptar que esas palabras salieron de mi boca poseída por la ira, tu intentabas tener esperanza y yo creía ser realista... a decir verdad lo fui, porque al final eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, aunque créeme, habría dado todo por que no fuera así, o al menos para que ella tampoco tuviera que haberte visto otra vez. Tu te fuiste en un segundo y hasta donde sé, no sufriste más. Yo te saqué de aquel hospital en brazos y te puse en el regazo de tu hermana quien destrozada lloraba por ti. La imagen de ella abrazando tu cuerpo inerte, quedó asociada de alguna manera a esa estúpida frase que es la primera, de las muchas cosas que me arrepiento de haber dicho.

"Vas a extrañarme muchísimo cuando me vaya Daryl Dixon"-dijiste. Y lo hago maldita sea, quizá tanto como extraño a mi hermano, pero aún cuando lo hago, a veces agradezco que no hayas estado aquí para ver gente como la que encontramos en Terminus, como Negan, nunca habría querrido que vieses algo como lo que pasó con tu cuñado y Abraham en esa fila de la muerte, no quisiera que me odiases por ser quien indirectamente, causase la muerte de Glenn, asestando así otra puñalada al maltrecho corazón de tu hermana.

Aunque todo eso ahora no importa, porque te fuiste y no vas a volver. Y dado nuestro futuro aterradoramente incierto ¿Quien sabe? Quizá es mejor así.

"Se que me miras y solo ves a otra chica muerta-dijiste-No soy Michonne, no soy Carol, ni Maggie..."

Claro que no, tú no eras como ellas.

Tu error fue creer que para sobrevivir tenías que ser como nosotros, tu no conociste a Eugene, Gabriel, o la gente de Alexandría, ellos tienen diferentes maneras de sobrevivir... no todos tenemos que perder parte de nosotros para seguir respirando... tú desde luego no lo habrías hecho.

Mi error fue no decirte esa noche en la última cena que compartí contigo, que me ayudaste a darme cuenta que aun creciendo en ese entorno hostil, aun viviendo este apocalipsis de mierda, todavía me esforzaba en ver lo mejor en la gente, aun me importaba, aun valía la pena llorar y pelear por lo que tienes, por lo que amas.

Mi error fue no decirte que eras más que "solo otra chica muerta".

Eras especial para tus amigos.

Eras especial para tu hermana.

Eras especial para mi.

* * *

Mi primer escrito de esta parejita :3 ¿Tomatazos? ¿Rosas?

Por su lectura: gracias.


End file.
